Shock of Love
by Astrix0
Summary: What would happen if Larxene wasn't a part of Marluxia's plan to overthrow Organization XII. And what if she was sent to either recruit or kill Sora. Only time will tell if their relationship will be of enemies or something more.


**Author's Note**: Hey readers! Good to be back!

Now for some explanations (scratches back of the head and smiles sheepishly). Well I have been extremely busy (school work and all finishing up junior year. I've just been too busy to update anything on here.

Also, to those who actually started to read it, I am not abandoning Conflicting Love. It is not in my nature to start things and not see them through. I just have had to idea forming problems and when I finally decided to work on the next chapter, my computer fucked up and the positioning of the text got all mess up. But I will continue to work on Conflicting Love until it is finished. I just decided that working on another project might get the gears in my head turning on the whole thing.

Any way the origin behind this story is just something that has been running in my head for awhile now. I actually read some Sora x Larxene fan fics (even though they are rare) to get a basic hold on how people usually decided to do them.

I however, also wanted to see this so I could try to put a more unique perspective in fan fiction. However I am not going to do what some people to and do some Au-ish sort of high school fan fic. That, in my opinion, wouldn't be as entertaining as having things take place in the actual Kingdom Hearts universe.

On one small note I am going to try and do what no one (at least last time a checked) has done; which is to write a 100,000+ word fan fic on the pairing.

Also a slight warning, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts II in years so some events (except for what I personally changed in cannon, such as Larxene not being a part of the whole over throw the Organization plot) may be slightly wrong. If so, please PM me so I may rectify my mistake.

Alright then (extremely mundane author's note out of the way) so let's begin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have ever owned anything from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney. Those rights belong to Square Enix and the Disney Company.

_**Shock of Love**_

A young blonde with blue eyes slowly and painfully made his way down to the basement of the mansion he was currently in. The fight with Axel had been long and hard. He suffered a few burns and cuts from Axel's mastery of fire and his weapons (AN: sorry completely forgot what Axel's weapons are called). On top of that he was extremely out of it. Not just physically from the taxing battle, but mentally as well.

During his skirmish with Axel his memories, which he had long since been trying to locate, had fully awakened (AN: I can't exactly remember if this was so in cannon but for the continuation of my story this is one of those changes that I said I would purposefully make). He remembered everything. From Sora's transformation into a heartless, to him joining Organization XII and taking the name Roxas, and all the way to Sora's capture and him losing his memories.

Yes, everything.

Now he had one purpose in mind. And that was to awaken Sora and his friends to combat the growing threat of both the Heartless and his former Organization.

He realized that by doing this he would be merged back into Sora, as a part of his conscious, but it was something he needed to do. Sora had the potential and the connections he did not. He would tell him everything he knew in the hopes of preparing Sora for the coming battles.

Finally arriving at his destination he, as quick as he could, began unsealing Sora and his friends from their stasis cells. With that task finally accomplished he waited for Sora's inevitable awakening. Taking the time to ponder over his memories, both recent and from his time in the Organization, his thoughts drifted towards a certain blonde female (AN: Yes in my fan fic Namine is a blonde don't know for sure if that is right but it is a small and insignificant detail). As Roxas began to feel himself slip into unconsciousness and feel a tug on his being the last though he had before succumbing was: _Namine. _

Sora's POV:

Sora didn't know what was happening one minute he was ascending a large staircase to return the kidnapped Kiari (AN: In this fan fic this wasn't Larxene who was behind this like she is in cannon) only to stumble upon a blonde with a sketch pad on the top floor. Then…nothing, just blackness. He wondered whether or not someone had knocked him unconscious. It didn't feel like he was out for very long.

'_You were in a stasis induced slumber for a whole year Sora.'_

"What! Who and where are you! And how do you know my name!" Sora exclaimed out load.

'_Relax Sora, my name is Roxas. As to where I am, well to be blunt I am inside your head. More like a mind-link with your really. You see I am a part of you that came into existence when you gave Kiria your heart. Doing so turned you into a Heartless and created me an entity known as a Nobody. Do you follow so far?'_

Sora just slowly nodded his head before Roxas continued his explanation.

'_You see when someone turns into a Heartless, there being splits into two. The shadow essence, which makes up a Heartless, and the remaining body, mind, and spirit fragments that make up a Nobody. So you see that is how I know your name and how long you have been asleep.'_

"Okay, I get that now but if we split then how are we together again." Sora asked.

'_Before I tell you that you must know that you can talk to me just by thinking instead of saying things out loud. People may begin to wonder if you are crazy or something.' Roxas said with a chuckle._

'Alright that makes things more convenient but that still doesn't answer my question.' Sora repeated.

'_Well that is a long story and we are kind of pressed for time seeing as how your friends are about wake. But I will say that I needed you to awaken and us to merge so that you could fight the incoming threats you are sure to face in the future. As well as for me to prepare you by giving you information on your enemies and other important imformation.' Roxas stated._

'Alright Roxas I guess you can explain later, I am going to go check on Donald and Goofy.' Sora said.

Sora began to look around and took notice of the room he was in. It was strange indeed. It was so bare. Almost nothing in it but machines hooked up to large pod devices and a single door leading out of the room. Another strange thing was that the machines gave the room a light purplish glow.

Then Sora heard two of the pods burst to life making a strange hissing sound before the two pods began to open. Upon closer inspection Sora made out the forms of his two close friends Donald and Goofy. A moment passed where their eyes stayed closed, before they began to stir. Then both started to slowly open their eyes, adjusting to the new light. It was then that both Donald and Goofy both noticed Sora staring at them.

"SORA!" They both exclaimed before rushing and tackling Sora to the ground.

"What happened Sora one minute we are following you then we blacked out. And now here we are in this strange room." Donald questioned.

"Well to make a long story short it seems like we got caught and were placed in some sort of sleep-like state for a whole year." Sora explained.

At this new piece of information both of his companions his bulged before they settled down. At which point Donald just sighed and began to lecture Sora about how he shouldn't rush into things. While Goofy just watched. Roxas decided to interrupt Donald tirade.

'_Sora, perhaps you should leave this place now. I don't know exactly if this place is clear of Heartless or worse Nobodies. Besides you should probably change and go report to King Mickey' Roxas interjected._

'Hmmm…I think you are right Roxas my clothes are damp from that pod-thingy and I am sure King Mickey must be worried about us. Don't want him thinking we are dead now do we?'

"Guys, I think we should change out of these damp clothes and then go report to King Mickey. He may be worried after all since we have been gone for a whole year." Sora said.

At the mention of their King, both Donald and Goofy seemed to snap out of their perspective thoughts and speech. They both soon recovered and readily agreed with Sora. Leaving the rather dark and mysterious manor they headed out to find this planets entrance/exit.

All the while not noticing the form of a Dusk Nobody that was sent to scout out the manor and report back to its leaders, Organization XIII, and report on what Roxas and Axel were up to.

Time-skip:

After Sora, Donald, and Goofy explored the newly learned Twilight Town and found a way to leave they soon departed and headed for King Mickey's palace. On the way they decided to pay the three fairies (AN: Don't remember if the visit to Mickey came first or the change in clothes but I decided to go with the clothes first. Also, I don't know the fairies names). After some brief skirmish with some low level Heartless and the three different colored fairies the group left to head to King Mickey's at full speed in some new enchanted clothes.

Donald and Goofy's respective outfits didn't change much. However, Sora's outfit did. He had changed his white shirt and black vest into a now black shirt with a black jacket and hoodie. He also change from his almost trademark red shorts, into black multi-pocket pants that went down to his ankles (AN: Cannon outfits).

With the new changes in wardrobe, the small group head towards King Mickey's to report to the King.

Author's Note: And with that the first chapter comes to a close. What did you think readers? Was it ok for an introductory chapter? I know it was a little on the short side. But I didn't want to go into the whole meeting with Mickey thing because the chapter may have turned out to long and boring.

However I will still like to hear what you think and your thoughts on my first Kingdom Hearts fan fic.

Until next time see ya!


End file.
